lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbeaver256
Newbeaver256 Newbeaver256 spent most of his Ro-Racing career as an official for many leagues including the Lotus Championship, F1 1995 Championship, Formula Lotus and R-OWS. He started his career in May 2010 where he started racing at F1 Town and Lotus GP with Lotus128, Jaredwg2000, Dawid980 and Ahil. Lotus Championship Season 2 Newbeaver256 joined the Lotus Championship at the start of Season 2. He knew of the Lotus Championship during Season 1 but decided not to take part. The first race was at 1981 West USA Gp made by himself. New (as he is known) qualified 4th for his first Grand Prix. New had a reasonable start moving up to 3rd. But was lacking the pace to catch up spongebobsk8er and Jaredwg2000. On lap 4, a saftey car was released allowing New to catch back up but could not get passed Jared on the tight street circuit. Later on, New had a crash with skiddyboy12 (samstimo) causing another Saftey Car. New finished 3rd in his debut race. 2 races later at Old Vyborg. New got pole ahead of ZZZ55666Mugen and Booteyman. Only 3 drivers raced and after 2 saftey car's, New won by 1 lap ahead of Mugen and Bootey. The 4th race of the season was at Buxton Raceway made by skiddyboy12. New had a poor qualifying session and started 5th. It was a crazy start as Jordan3878 and Newbeaver256 collided. This forced a red flag and a rolling start was decided for the restart. At the restart, Jordan3878 and Newbeaver256 collided sending New into the wall. New got very annoyed and decided to acuse Jordan of cheating. During qualifying for the Indinapolis GP, Lotus128 (the official) announced he wanted to start racing. An agreement was made and Newbeaver256 became the new official for the Lotus Championship. Season 2 Officialing The first race event New officialed was at Indinapolis GP. It was a great race with loads of overtakes and crashes. Many people applauded New for good commentary and officialing. New had a reputation now for officialing. He even officialed and commentated a race at Fuji Speedway when he was racing. He finished 2nd due to a lot of retirements. Car and Track Building (Part 1) New's first place was 1981 West USA GP and it was a very colourful and tight street track with a temporary chicane added on the back straight and a tight hairpin. It only had about 6 corners and was one of the shortest ever tracks in the Lotus Championship. The lap record was 28:52. It hosted Round 1 of Season 2 and also Season 3. New's 2nd track was called Robloxtown. It was another tight circuit but it was less colourful and had grass and gravel. The track produced loads of overtaking and hosted a race near the end of Season 2. During the same time as Season 3 started, a new feature called C-Framing was being used. It was first used by Lotus128 and New soon started using it. C-framing revoulutionised racing tracks and tracks in modern months would be no-where near as good without C-framing. C-framing allowed bricks to be rotated to any angle of rotation and could be overlapped into other bricks without glitching. After 2 short test tracks made by New called Eurasia GP and Robloxia, he then made 1981 Fuji Speedway. It was the same as the Fuji Track used in Real Life Formula 1 in the 70's and 80's. It hosted the final race in Season 2 and hosted a race in Season 3. F1 1995 Championship Newbeaver256 made a racing team to compete in the 1995 Championship with BOOTEYMAN and Mrexplosivo. MrBvBootey256 was the team name. Race suits were made by Bootey and he and New were the main drivers for the team with MrX as a test driver. The blue and white patterned car struggled in it's first few races with New crashing at Marlbrick and struggling to get podiums and Bootey having technical problems. During the season, New announced that the team would leaving the championship. While BOOTEYMAN kept racing and tried to get a seat in another team, New decided to official the rest of the season races. Formula Lotus Formula Lotus was a feeder championship into the Lotus Championship owned by Lotus128. The series was supposed to include many rookies but due to the lack of rookie drivers, Lotus Championship Veteran's were allowed to take part. New did the officialing for Formula Lotus which proved to be an intresting championship. 1981 West USA GP's last race was in Formula Lotus and only a few minutes after the end of the Formula Lotus Event, New deleted West USA GP and replaced it with another place. Internet Newbeaver256 had extremly bad internet which wouldn't allow Roblox Games to be played after 4pm British Time. New had the bad internet for 1 year from March 2010 - March 2011 and as he was the only official for many of the Ro-Racing Leagues, the races had to take place before 4pm to make sure the race could be officialed. This restricted the amount of leagues that could be on at the same time because there wasn't that much time to complete the all races before 4pm. Half-way through March 2011, new suddenly had no internet connection for 1 week. After that week, New had better internet which allowed him to play on Roblox whenever he wanted to meaning Ro-Racing could now be done after 4pm. It also meant New could build bigger places unlike his older internet. Lotus Championship Season 3 New continued officialing for the whole of Season 3. Season 3 was a good year with a lot more people joining the league and a lot more races taking place. New also hosted the Awards Ceremony that year along with Lotus128. Car and Track Building (Part 2) After the sucsess of his Fuji Speedway place. New wanted to make more tracks. During the start of the Lotus Championship Season 3, New decided to make the Hungaroring. It was just like the Hungaroring in Real Life and the track included kerbs and damage walls which not many other tracks had. He used samstimo's (skiddboy12's) F1 cars and New painted them to look like 2004 F1 Cars. New made a lot of alternative accounts meaning he could have more than 1 place at a time as he didn't have Builders Club. Fuji Speedway, Robloxtown, Eurasia GP and Robloxia GP were on all different account's. Hungary was on his main account though (replacing West USA GP). Fuji and Hungary hosted races in Season 3 of Lotus Championship. A few weeks after the S3 Race at Hungary, New decided to add some F1 2010 Cars made by Baker2862 instead. He painted them and edited the cars slightly so they looked like 2004 F1 Cars. These cars didn't last long at his place though, many people said the cars' handling wasn't good enough. So New then decided to try Car Making for the first time.... F1 1996 Championship New decided to race in the F1 1996 Championship. He was signed up by samstimo who owned Super GP. The first race was at Puerto Espana, New qualified 2nd but had a crash at the start forcing him out of the race. Later on, New decided to not race anymore in the championship and also decided not to official the league either. Lotus Championship Season 4 New continued officialing for Season 4 and during the season, Roblox developed a feature which allowed Robloxians to record the roblox game screen and upload the videos to YouTube. A few weeks afterwards, New started to use this feature to record the races. After recording a few races without commentary, New decided to use a different recording software which was nothing to do with Roblox. This helped him record for longer and he also did live commentary when possible. He did post commentary otherwise. The videos were becoming popular and New even did commentary for the Awards Ceremony at the end of Season 4 which New said to be "The Most Boring Thing He Had Ever Done". Car and Track Building (Part 3) The first cars New made was F1 2010 Cars which he used at his Hungaroring Track to replace the other free modeled cars. which had been there before. The cars were quite good for a first try and had better handling than the previous cars. The main problem was something called "Wobbly Wheels" which affected many of New's cars. New also made a Saftey Car to go at the same place and that was the first non-open wheel car he made. That began New's frenzy of building. He also made some 1994 F1 Cars and added them to an Imola Track he made which included elevation, it also included a F1 1981 Ferrari Car which was in the VIP Room. Newbeaver256 also made LMP Cars and a Ford GT40 before making a Go Kart. This Go Kart would prove to be the start of New's most popular ever game. He originally made the Go Kart for a friend but he also decided to keep it for himself as he planned to build a Go Kart Track. After starting building the Go Kart Track, he decided to put it on his main account, replacing Imola. Custom Formula 3 Championship Soon F1 2002 Championship Soon Roblox Ows Season 3 New decided to be a co-official with Jamesmouse for R-Ows Season 3. New also had 2 tracks in the season calender: Snetterton and Bricklane. But New got frustrated when Jamesmouse was saying wrong information about event times and failing to turn up on time for more than 1 event. During the start of Round 3, New decided to stop officialing as Jamesmouse messed up the event timings and was late anyway. F1 1997 Championship New joined the 1997 Championship with Super GP and was expected to be a championship contender. But LFR dominated the season with their high performance car. New enjoyed racing in the series, he was pole for the first 3 races but first corner crashes ruined his efforts. His best race was at Monza when he was leading most of the race until Elfernandez overtook with 4 laps to go, New managed to keep 2nd for the remaining laps. New also got podiums at Imola and Catalunya. One of the main talking point's about New's season was about his sportsmanship with his teammate, samstimo. On many occasions, New let Sam passed with no team orders given just to help his teammate. This cost New 3 podium places but he didn't mind as he helped his own team. New left the 1997 Championship after 10 rounds due to many reasons which will be explained later on in this article. Lotus Championship Season 5 New missed the first race of the season meaning Lotus128 did the commentary and officialing. Afterwards, New decided to stop doing the race commentaries and allowed Lotus to do them. He still officialed for the league and he also raced at Parque de Fernandez and finished 4th. After that race, he quit the Lotus Championship and the reasons will be explained later on in this article. Car and Track Building (Part 4) Soob Category:Robloxians